An angel
by choco momo
Summary: Sejak dahulu, hitam dan putih selalu bertentangan. Cinta diantara mereka adalah hal yang terlarang dan dikutuk. Iblis tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang begitu murni dan putih./Boys X Boys/ Warning Inside/ With Park JungSoo and Kim YongWoon as main cast/KangTeuk/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Spring

Story 'An angel' © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Dangerous Mind_ DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © God, parent, theirself dan fans.

.

An angel

.

Awan yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti tiupan angin sementara matahari semakin tinggi bertakhta di singgasannya, meingkupi seluruh bumi dengan cahayanya yang meyilaukan. Pemuda itu masih betah berada di tempatnya tanpa berniat beranjak sedikit pun. Matanya terfokus pada satu titik, tepatnya pada sekumpulan namja yang sedang bermain dengan girang di sebuah kolam mata air disebuah kaki bukit yang tidak mampu ditempuh oleh manusia kala itu. Lantas apa yang sedang di lakukan dengan berdiri di sebuah batang pohon yang kokoh sembari memperhatikan sekelompok namja cantik yang sedang bermain air? Tidak, dia bukan lah seorang penguntit atau bentuk tidak terhormat lainnya seperti yang kalian pikirkan.

Ini memang sudah menjadi seperti kebiasaan yang tidak mampu dipisahkan darinya, bukan dia bermaksud kurang ajar dengan melihat secara diam-diam sekelompok malaikat yang sedang bermain. Iya, seorang malaikat. Bukan gerombolan malaikat itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tidak pun juga dengan wajah cantik mereka. tetapi hanya seorang diantara mereka, malaikat yang memiliki wajah tercantik diantara para malaikat. Malaikat yang telah berhasil memikat hatinya.

Ada alasan mengapa hingga sekarang dia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyapa atau sekedar berada lebih dekat dengan sang malaikat pujaannya. Sejak dahulu, hitam dan putih selalu bertentangan. Begi tupula dengan dirinya yang adalah seorang iblis. Cinta diantara mereka adalah hal yang terlarang dan dikutuk. Iblis tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang begitu murni dan putih. Tetapi keinginanannya untuk memiliki sang malaikat hanya untuk dirinya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Pangeran berjulukan camomile itu memilih untuk tidak lagi menyembunyikan hawa kehidupannya hingga aura yang berada di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi dipenuhi dengan kesuraman. Langit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam dengan angin yang berhembus kencang, burung-burung yang sedari tadi ramai berkicau sembari bertengger di batang pohon bergerak-gerak gelisah dan kemudian terbang menjauh. Begitu pula dengan sekelompok malaikat yang sedang bermain dengan gembira seketika itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi kunjungan mereka kebumi hari ini ketika aura kegelapan semakin pekat menyelimuti bumi.

Beberapa orang malaikat itu memutuskan untuk terbang menjauh ketika mereka menyadari siapa yang sedang terbang diatas mereka. Dengan sayap berwarna coklat caramel dan aura membunuh yang begitu kentara, wajahnya yang luar biasa rupawan menunjukan kekejaman seorang makhluk abadi yang telah mendapatkan kekuasaan bukan dengan kesabaran dan rasa belas kasih. Kim YongWoon. Salah satu dari iblis tertinggi yang berkuasa didaratan manusia fana. Satu nama itu saja cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

.

.

Warning : GAJE, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, AU, tema berat. Etc.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

Disclaimer :SMent © Theyself and their parent.

Rated : M

Pairing : Park JungSoo. Kim YongWoon and another SuJu cople.

Genre : Suspene. Mystery. Romance.

.

.

JungSoo mulai merasakan kepanikan melandanya kala sang iblis—yang harus dengan seluruh harga dirinya terpaksa dia akui bahwa ketampanan sang iblis yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak manusiawi sangatlah memikat. Sayap besar berwana caramel yang terkesan kuat dan menunjukkan dominasi khas pria sejati. JungSoo merasa perutnya seperti ditinju ketika sang iblis melayang tepat beberapa meter didepannya dengan mata yang seindah caramel yang mencair seolah ada seniman surgawi yang dengan sengaja melelehkan emas cair dan menyapukannya dengan kuas terbaik diatas permukaan matanya, sedangkan tubuhnya sepertinya menolak untuk menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya dari bahaya yang mengancam sementara benaknya berteriak ingin segera melarikan diri.

Dia hanya tinggal seorang diri sekarang. Kelima temannya sesama malaikat muda telah lebih dahulu menyelamatkan diri dengan terbang sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini. Sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan kondisi sayapnya yang masih lemah akibat pendaratan yang tidak sempurna tempo hari. Harus JungSoo akui, dia begitu …indah.

"Sayang sekali aku harus mengganggu kesenangan kalian. Tetapi kalian berada diwilayahku."

JungSoo memang telah mengetahui desas-desus mengenai wilayah yang telah ditandai pangeran chamomile sebagai teritorinya beredar dengan sangat cepat dikalangan para malaikat, tetapi dia tidak menyangka kalau danau sumber mata air tempat dia dan beberapa teman malaikatnya sering bermain ternyata juga adalah wilayah kekuasaan iblis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu wilayahmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini merupakan daerah kekuasaanmu." Tentu saja dia masih harus memikirkan tata karma saat telah dengan lancang menerobos masuk kewilayah orang lain.

Sang iblis tertinggi mendengus sembari memberikan seulas senyuman memikat. "Sepertinya aku tidak meminta permintaan maaf darimu."

JungSoo mersa harga dirinya terbanting. Dia sudah bersedia merendahkan dirinya meminta maaf atas kelancangan tetapi apa yang dia terima ketika dia menunjukkan kemurahan hatinya. "Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak berusaha merendahkan harga diriku untuk meminta maaf padamu." Nada bicara JungSoo yang semula manis berubah menjadi tajam.

"Hati-hati dengan kata-katamu hyung, kau mematahkan hatiku." Kalimat ejekan yang membuat telinga gatal membuat rasa takut JungSoo menguap begitu saja. Persetan kalau dia itu salah satu dari para iblis yang ditakuti oleh kaumnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya JungSoo tajam. Sekarang dia mulai kesal. Tidak peduli apakah pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi dia hanya akan tinggal nama karena telah berani berskip lancang pada seorang iblis tertinggi.

Senyuman rupawan itu kembali menghiasi wajah YongWoon. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan kalau aku menginginkanmu."

Bentuk penghinaan yang sangat nyata akan kedudukannya sebagai seorang malaikat. "Jaga bicaramu!" desisnya tajam.

Mata berwarna madu itu berkilat terkejut, sejurus kemudian bibirnya melengkung. Seolah-olah JungSoo mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. "Haruskan kuingatkan pada siapa kau sedang berbicara, hyung." Tidak ada humor dalam kata-kata itu. Dia tahu kalau pria itu menginginkannya merangkak dengan kedua kakinya maka itu akan terjadi persis seperti kehendaknya.

"Bohong kukatakan kalau aku tidak takut padamu. Aku takut setengah mati, tapi kalau kau berpikir kau bisa mengendalikanku, maka kau salah besar." Itu benar, JungSoo menyadari bagaimana seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menjerit karena kengerian yang dibawa pemuda itu didalam setiap denyut nadinya.

Sayap YongWoon mengembang anggun sementara pemuda itu tetap mengudara dengan cara yang mempesona. Butuh pengendalian penerbangan yang dilatih bukan dalam waktu beberapa tahun untuk bisa melayang rendah diatas permukaan tanah tanpa goyah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sayap mempesona dengan bulu berwarna kecoklatan dan sentuhan warna emas diujungnya bukan hanya sekedar hiasan, sayap itu murni terdiri dari otot dan urat, juga sangat berat dan tentu tidak mudah untuk mengendalikannya.

Tahu kalau dirinya tidak seharusnya berada lebih lama dekat dengan iblis yang masih terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, malaikat muda bersayap putih cemerlang dengan sentuhan warna bunga lili putih itu memtuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari dalam kolam dengan langkah pelan. Sayapnya basah dan membuatnya terasa berat, JungSoo melipat sayapnya perlahan hanya agar sayap itu tidak terseret-seret ditanah. Tidak memperdulikan YongWoon yang masih setiap bergerak luwes mengikuti setiap langkahnya tanpa harus bersusah payah untuk mendarat.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" bentak JungSoo kesal.

Bukan perintah yang mudah dipatuhi. "Kulihat sepertinya mereka meninggalkanmu. Mereka bukan teman yang baik, bukankah begitu."

Dia tidak menyalahkan teman-temannya yang ketakutan saat menyadari kehadiran YongWoon diantara mereka. Dia bisa mengerti kepergian mereka cukup beralasan tetapi dia juga tidak suka cara bicara sang iblis itu mengenai ekspetasi teman-temannya terhadapnya. Dia tidak tahu apapun. Insting mereka sebagai malaikat memilih untuk menghindar sejauh-jauhnya dariapada akhirnya mereka harus terlibat dengan masalah. Perselisihan kecil mampu memicu perang besar diantara para kaum abadi dan tentu saja itu bukanlah berita yang bagus untuk para makhluk fana.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun, jadi berhentilah menilai teman-temanku." Malaikat muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sepasang mata coklat caramel yang masih setia memperhatikannya.

YongWoon melirik sekilas. "Kau benar. Aku memang tidak mengerti, tapi kupikir teman tidak akan mengumpankan temannya pada bahaya."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu tentang mereka." teriak JungSoo tidak terima.

"Ingat dimana kau sedang berpijak hyung," desis pemuda itu memperingati. Dia sangat tidak senang akan bantahan.

Tahu mencoba bernegosiasi hanya akan membuang tenaga saja, JungSoo memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perlahan. Sayapnya masih cidera dan tidak bisa mengudara secara vertical, dia membutuhkan tempat tinggi untuk bisa lepas landas. Dan berusaha melarikan diri dari jerat pemuda yang masih setia mengekori setiap langkahnya ini dengan berlaripun percuma, dia akan tertangkap dan mungkin, entahlah, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan iblis tertinggi itu untuk meghukumnya karena telah lancang.

Hingga sekarang tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan para iblis itu pada mereka yang melanggara ketentuan yang telah disepakati. Atau bagaimana keadaan mereka dan hukuman seperti apa yang telah ditimpakan karena memang tidak ada satupun yang pernah kembali untuk menceritakannya. Setidaknya, tidak dalam bentuk utuh.

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku?" tanya JungSoo hati-hati. Dia takut itu hal yang tidak mungkin sekarang, dia telah tertangkap basah dan tidak bisa melarikan diri begitu saja.

"Aku takut itu hal yang mustahil sekarang." Benar dugaannya, sejauh yang dia ketahui, tidak ada satupun malaikat yang bisa bebas setelah menginjakkan kaki mereka diwilayah salah satu dari yang dipuja. Manusia menyebut mereka sebagai dewa karena pada dasarnya iblis terlahir dari api, mereka dikenal sebagai putra sang fajar yang diturunkan dari surga. Ingatan saat bagaimana salah satu iblis tertinggi itu pernah mematahkan leher seorang malaikat tertinggi dan kemudian mencabut jantungnya, dengan tangan berlumuran darah yang digunakan untuk menarik paksa bola mata keluar dari rongganya. Itu bukanlah gambaran dari surga.

Malaikat tertinggi tidak bisa mati. Mereka hanya bisa mati ditangan malaikat tertinggi lainnya dan juga para iblis terntunya. Kalau ada hitam, disalah ada putih. Begitulah peran mereka sebagai makhluk yang saling bertentangan, mereka ada untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam.

"Kupikir tidak ada gunanya kau menahanku disini. Aku hanya seorang malaikat muda."

YongWoon berdeham sambil mengelus perlahan permukaan dagunya dengat gaya seperti orang yang sedang berfikir keras. "Kita bisa memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan padamu dibanyak kesempatan."

Kata-kata terakhir YongWoon mengindikasikan kalau pemuda itu telah mendeklarasikan JungSoo sekarang telah resmi menjadi tawanannya. Membuat sekujur bulu ditubuh malaikat muda itu meremang seketika.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah semakin jauh memasuki hutan, dan pepohonan disekitar mereka mulai merapat. Akar-akar pohon yang melintang membuat JungSoo sesekali harus bersusah payah menyeret langkah kakinya sambil sesekali memanjat saat akar itu terlalu besar hingga mempersulit pergerakan tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil untuk melewati jalan yang sebenarnya JungSoo sendiri tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, sementara sang iblis agung sepertinya bahkan samasekali tidak berniat untuk memberikan batuan.

"Kalau kau berfikir aku akan menyerahkan diriku begitu saja, maka kau salah besar." ucap namja itu sambil tetap mempertahankan langkahnya.

Kalau pada umumnya manusia hanya takut tersandung kala tubuhnya terlalu lelah berjalan, sekarang JungSoo lebih takut kalau dirinya harus terhempas kebumi ketika sayapnya terlalu lemah untuk dikepakkan.

"Ooh hyung, tidak tahu kah betapa aku terluka karena kata-katamu itu." Nada suara pemuda itu terdengar seakan-akan dia adalah orang yang paling tersakiti dan teraniaya.

JungSoo menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. Sudah cukup pemuda itu mempermainkannya seperti ini. Walaupun YongWoon lebih muda darinya beberapa decade, tetapi semua malaikat tahu kalau iblis itu kebih kuat seribu kali darinya. Dan kalau jungwoon memutuskan untuk meremukannya, maka dia tidak akan bisa bertahan. "Berhentilah mempermainkanku!"

Jungwoon memutuskan untuk mendaratkan kakinya dibumi, dan kemudian menarik pergelangan JungSoo dengan agak kasar hingga malaikat muda itu menghadap kearahnya. Mata mereka saling beradu.

Sebuah seringai menawan tersungging dibibirnya ketika melihat JungSoo yang tadinya terlihat seperti hendak protes menutup kembali mulutnya dengan patuh. Kesalahan fatal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang malaikat berpengalaman adalah jangan pernah menatap bola mata iblis tertinggi yang berubah merah secara langsung, kalau kau tidak ingin terjerat dalam pesona mereka yang mematikan.

"Kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan hyung," bisiknya pelan sembari membelai pelan wajah malaikat muda didepannya.

JungSoo merasakan tubuhnya terasa kaku dan berat. Benaknya memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, namun tidak dengan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang seolah merindukan sentuhan iblis itu disekujur kulitnya. Otaknya terasa beku, tidak ada hal lain yang sanggup dia pikirkan selain pemuda dihadapannya. Benaknya menjerit dipenuhi kengerian.

"Dan sayangnya aku tidak terbiasa ditolak."

Kalau dia dalam kondisi normal, JungSoo tidak yakin dirinya tidak akan menjerit begitu pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan hanya tersisa jarak yang begitu dekat sebelum bibir mereka saling bertemu.

"Kau wangi sekali Hyung," bau darah malaikat memang berbeda dengan manusia, begitu wangi dan menggungah. Seakan memerintahkannya untuk menancapkan taringnya dalam-dalam dilekukan leher jenjang yang tidak bercela itu.

Jungwoon berdesis pelan saat angin berhembus dan menghantarkan bau tubuh sang malaikat muda semakin merasuk kedalam indera penciumannya, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kendali diri untuk tidak menyerang namja itu disini sekarang juga. Tangan besarnya yang terlatih perlahan membelai permukaan leher JungSoo, tepat diurat nadinya. Iblis tertinggi itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher JungSoo dan kemudian menghirup bau bunga lili yang bercampur dengan crisant yang menguar dari tubuh namja muda itu seketika menyeruak masuk kedalam paru-parunya

Jongwoon mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah JungSoo yang terpahat dengan sempurna, seakan seluruh kemegahan dunia sengaja ditorehkan pada tubuh mungil dihdapannya khusus untuk dinikmati sesuka hati. Jenis keindahan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia temukan pada makhluk fana manapun selama eksistensinya hingga akhir dunia datang, begitu murni dan memikat. Tetapi seperti kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi semasa hidupnya, mereka tercipta dari dua hal yang saling bertentangan. Meskipun dia mampu mengendalikan tubuh malaikat muda itu untuknya, bisa menjadi seperti yang dia inginkan, tetapi hati tidak lah seperti itu. Nurani adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah mampu dijangkau oleh sesuatu yang bukan berasalah dari ketulusan yang ada didalamnya. Kau mungkin bisa memaksa, tetapi bukan berarti keikhlas menyertainya. Seperti itu pulalah yang sedang dilakukan YongWoon sekarang ini. JungSoo tunduk padanya, tapi dia tahu betapa batin namja itu memberontak.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku? Hingga aku bahkan tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan sedikit rasa darimu? Apakah aku salah karena telah mencintaimu?"

Batin JungSoo berteriak ketika mengetahui kenyataannya, namun bibirnya masih tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Karena memang dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, tubuhnya masih berada dibawah pengaruh jungwoon, dan tentu saja bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman seorang iblis tertinggi terutama dengan kemampuannya yang masih tidak ada apa-apanya. Ingin sekali dia meneriakkan dengan lantang kalau yang dikatakan oleh jungwoon pastilah sebuah kebohongan belaka, tetapi bagaimana pancaran mata yang telah beruabah warna menjadi cokelat kembali itu bisa terlihat begitu hampa seolah samasekali tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

Sebuah perasaan asing tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya. Bukan, YongWoon yang menjadi korban disini, melainkan dirinya. Tetapi kenapa dia merasa begitu bersalah, seakan-akan dia telah melukai hati seorang iblis, tidak, bukan seorang iblis, melainkan—seorang pemuda yang tersiksa karena rasa cinta.

Sungguhkan dia sejahat itu? Tidak, itu tidak benar! Sudah pasti ada sebuah ketidak kesalahan disini. Bukan dia yang memaksa jungwoon mencintainya. Dan kenapa sekarang dia terdengar seperti seorang pengecut yang tidak bertanggung jawab?

Tubuh Jongwoon menunduk untuk mengecup permukaan jemari tangan JungSoo dengan begitu lembut, seakan kalau dia melakukan kesalahan sediktit saja maka tubuh namja itu akan remuk dan hancur bekeping-keping. Tetapi ketika kedua iris mereka bertemu, mata sewarna madu itu kembali dipenuhi oleh kekejaman tidak berdasar.

"Maafkan aku Hyung." Adalah kata-kata terakhir yang merasuk keindera pendengarannya ketika kemudian kegelapan menguasai pikirannya.

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah rasa sakit yang mengahantam sekujur tubuhnya. Terutama dibagian bawah tubuhnya, malaikat muda itu terkejut saat mendapati dirinya berada disebuah ruangan asing yang begitu megah. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba, ingatannya tidak mampu menyajikan seluruh rangkaian kejadian yang membawanya hingga kemari. Yang dia ingat hanyalah pertemuaannya dengan Kim JungWoon dan kemudian segalanya menjadi hitam. Bayangan tubuhnya dipantulan cermin dengan keadaan mengenaskan tertangkap retina matanya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat tidak terkendali begitu analisa mengerikan hinggap dikepalanya. Apa yang telah dilakukan iblis jahanam itu pada tubuhnya?

JungSoo merenggut kasar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan dan mendapati seluruh tubuhnya telah dipenuhi bercak merah berwarna keunguan. Jejak-jejak tanda cinta yang sudah seperti pelecehan dibenak JungSoo itu terlihat begitu mencolok diatas permukaan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Dia sudah berdosa.

Rasa terhina dan tidak berdaya yang menyelimuti benaknya berubah menjadi rasa marah yang tidak terhingga. Bagaimana mungkin iblis keparat itu melakukan semua penghinaan ini padanya. Hanya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang iblis saja sudah merupakan perbuatan yang terkutuk bagi kaum mereka. tetapi lihat apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Tidak membutuhkan otak sepintar A_lbert einsten_ untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Dirinya sudah ternoda.

Airmata kemarahan tanpa terasa bergulir dipipinya. Kejahatan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada kehidupan lampau hingga semua kemalangan ini harus ditimpakan padanya.

**R**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**If u don't mind?  
**


End file.
